The invention relates to a single-pivot cabinet hinge for a door leaf to be hung on the edge of a side wall of a cabinet carcass, or for one to be hung on a frame projecting inwardly at right angles from the cabinet side walls and reducing the size of the opening provided for the door, such cabinet hinge having a door-related hinge part in the form of a cup which can be set in a gain in the back of the door leaf and in which the door-leaf end of a pivot arm is journaled while the other end, which lies within the cup when the hinge is in the closed position, is fastened releasably on a mounting element which can be fastened to the cabinet side wall or to the frame, as the case may be, such as to be adjustable in coordinate directions at right angles to one another.
Whenever door leaves are to be hung on a cabinet carcass on hinges which are to be invisible when the door is closed, multiple-pivot hinges are used as a rule, such as for example four-pivot hinges or crosslink hinges, because when the door is opened they superimpose on the swinging movement a component of movement which lifts the door leaf away from the carcass, since without such movement it would be unable to open, Single-pivot hinges, i.e., hinges with a fixed pivots axis, however, used to be hung adjacent ot the front face of the door and in front of the edge of the cabinet side wall, but then, when the door is closed, the tubular parts of the pivot enveloping the fixed pivot pin of such single-pivot hinges are visible when the door is closed. Since multiple-pivot hinges are expensive owing to their complex construction, attempts have recently been made to develop single-pivot hinges of the kind mentioned above, which are invisible when the door is closed since the hinge pivot axis is situated within a door-related hinge part in the form of a cup set in a gain in the back of the door. Inasmuch as the door cup of these single-pivot hinges has to accommodate most of the hinge parts when the door is in the closed state, the problem arises of providing within the cup, i.e., within a very limited amount of space, for the necessary adjustment of the door overlap or clearance and for the upward and downward adjustment of the door, and this problem is aggravated when the hinge additionally is to have a self-closing or over-center mechanism which resiliently holds the door in the closed position.
The invention is addressed to the problem of creating a single-pivot hinge which will be invisible when the door is in the closed position, and which will permit a quick and reliable upward or downward adjustment of the door, and at the same time accommodate an over-center mechanism without thereby impairing its adjustability.